Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
Description of the Related Art
A user of a web browser on a mobile device often submits a search query to a search engine in the mobile web browser in order to view a listing of web pages responsive to the search query. When the listing of web pages is displayed in the mobile web browser, the user can select a web page from the listing for display. The displayed web page can include a command that, when selected, launches an external application on the mobile device, such as a telephone application or a map application. For example, if the user submits a search query for “pizza,” and selects a web page titled “Pizza ABC,” the “Pizza ABC” web page can include a hyperlink that the user selects in order to call Pizza ABC from the user's mobile device.